Catch Me!
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: He had to think of something. Something brilliant, and noble, and heroic 'Catch me Remus' or something completely stupid and random.


It was just your average day at Hogwarts: potions bubbled merrily in the dungeon, the dungeon, the giant squid threw random objects at provoking third years, and tiny little charms teachers flew through the air.

Again, just another day at Hogwarts.

Sirius Black was walking; strutting is more like it, down the fifth floor corridor with one of his best friends, James Potter. James wasn't really strutting, as only Sirius could strut properly, he was more like dragging his feet. The object of his love/affection/stalking had rejected him for a date to Hogsmead.

Again.

For the three hundred and twenty second time.

This month.

But who's counting?

"I just don't get it Pads," James said dejectedly. "Why won't Lily say yes? I mean we're perfect for each other! I'm the best guy around."

"Oh, I don't know Prongs," Sirius stated sarcastically, sending a charming smile, not to say that everything he does isn't charming, over to a group of Ravenclaws. "You ever think that maybe it's your ego?"

"Who's ego?"

"Yours."

"I don't have an ego," James said with a frown.

"Pfft," Sirius scoffed. "Please James, don't make me laugh."

"What do you mean? Nobody's ever told me I have an ego- I don't be the way," the be-speckled boy said. "Yeah, Prongs they have," Sirius told him.

"Like who?"

"Well Lily for one- actually, she counts for like fifty, seeing as how she tells you every day," here James cringed, "Peter, McGonagall, Remus, myself, and that fifth year you pissed off."

"But," James said helplessly, "I always thought you were joking!"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "James, your ego is so big, it's a wonder how anyone else can fit in the Great Hall."

"Me! What about you?" James flared up. Sirius raised an eyebrow elegantly. "What about me?" he asked. "You have a bigger ego than I do, and you're vain!" James glared at him. "And what makes you say that?" Sirius demanded.

"You think everything you do is perfect, and you spend a good thirty minutes or so every morning staring at yourself in the mirror. For your _hair_!"

"Just because more than half the population of Hogwarts is ugly doesn't mean I have to be one of them," Sirius started matter-of-factly. "Besides, do you honesty want my hair to look like Snivellus?"

"No, I wouldn't," James admitted with a laugh. "But I don't think that anyone's hair can look like Snivellus-" he cut off abruptly, staring off at something in front of him.

Sirius followed his gaze and froze.

Remus Lupin, cute, brilliant, perfect, oblivious, Remus was walking side by side with that slimy git Snape.

And what else was Remus doing? 

He was laughing! Not the I-just-pulled-a-prank-on-you laugh, the I-think-that-what-your-saying-is-worth-laughing-at laugh. Plus he was smiling! He was smiling that cute little shy smile of his that could take Sirius's breath away.

Now Sirius has a secret, one that isn't so much a secret if you paid attention carefully. He, Sirius Black loved his best friend, Remus Lupin.

Love? Some might ask, Sirius Black doesn't know how to love. He grew up in that horrible pure-blood house filled with nothing but hate. Plus, he's a total womanizer, so why would he love his _male_ best friend?

Honestly, Sirius didn't know either, it just happened. At first he just passed off that warm feeling in his stomach whenever Remus smiled at him as gas. Could happen to anyone.

Then when Remus had stopped talking to him because of 'The Prank' (an incident Sirius will always regret) his heart had hurt so painfully that he went to the Hospital Wing because he thought he might explode.

Finally, he decided to talk to James. That had only been about a month ago, though James said he knew a lot longer than that. James had rolled his eyes heaven-ward and said, "It's about time you realized you're in love." 

When he said that, everything kind of clicked into place.

He was in love.

He was in love with his male best friend.

He was in love with Remus, his precious Moony.

And suddenly, everything felt much better.

Now, as far as he knew, only James, Lily, and that slimy git knew. Peter could find out when he and Remus were happily married and had little Padfoot and Moony babies running around.

A bit exaggerated, but Peter was honestly that dense sometimes.

Somehow Lily knew. Something about 'women's intuition' or something. He wasn't going to question a scary girl when she knew she was right.

As for Snivellus… it turns out that he like Remus too. Or lusts after him. More likely the latter though.

And there he was, walking down the corridor, making Remus laugh and smile, wearing that damn smirk on his face.

He was trying to take his Remus away from him!

Sirius panicked and looked around frantically for anything that could help him save Remus. A dagger, a fanged frizbee, Peter trying to get down to the kitchens, something!

Unable to find anything of use, Sirius turned to James. It didn't exactly help. James was at a loss like Sirius. And he's supposed to be smart…

The two of them were almost at level with him and James. He had to think of something. Something brilliant, and noble, and heroic-

"Catch me Remus!"

-or something completely stupid and random.

To Sirius, it all happened so fast. He jumped back thinking that he would catch his friend off guard, but instead of landing on a soft warm body, he landed on the cold dirty floor.

Remus, hearing Sirius's voice, turned to give him a quizzical look only to take a step back, trip, and fall.

Right into Snape's open arms.

Sirius blinked a few times to clear his vision. Falling hurt more than he thought. He looked up (he was lying on his back of course) to see a still confused Remus. And a very smug Snivellus.

He blinked again before he narrowed his eyes and glared at the Slytherin. Remus was pressed against Snape's chest and Snape's arms were wrapped tightly around the amber-eyed boy's waist.

Wait…how had his plan failed?

"Sorry Snape," Remus said stepping away with a blush on his face. "And thank you." 

Snape reluctantly let him go. "Anytime Lupin," he said softly, smirking down at Sirius. "Anytime. Now, shall we get on with our study date?" 

Remus nodded not noticing the appalled look on the grey-eyed teen. "Bye you two," he said to James and Sirius before walking off with Snape.

Sirius stared after them before picking himself off the ground.

"Well…at least we know you and Remus are perfect for each other," James said cheerily as the two started down the corridor again.

"Oh yeah? How do you figure that?" Sirius asked sullenly.

"He oblivious and you are an idiot."

"Shut up."

XXX

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

No response.

"Did your mirror break?"

A shake of the head.

"Ok then, did a prank go wrong?"

A slight pause then another shake.

"Did you get rejected?"

Again, no response.

Remus's eyes widened. "You got rejected?" he repeated. Sirius glanced at him briefly before looking at the fire place again. "Sort of."

"'Sort of'? What do you mean 'sort of'?" Remus tried again.

Sirius was silent.

Remus looked over at James for help. James shrugged his shoulders.

"He saw the person he likes going on a 'study date' with someone he doesn't like. But still," James glared at Sirius who was still sulking, "just because he saw that person with someone else, doesn't mean he should give up." 

"True," Peter inputted not looking up from his charms essay. "You've never given up before. The Sirius we all know is too damn stubborn."

Sirius picked his head up to look at James, then Peter, and finally Remus who nodded helpfully.

"Sirius, if you really like this person, you shouldn't give up. Show this person you like them," he said smiling encouragingly.

The darker haired boy stared at him. "Really?" he asked with a strange look on his face. Remus was too busy looking at Sirius that he didn't see James smack his forehead as he said, "really."

"C'mon Pete," James said with a sigh, "Let's head down to the kitchen or something."

"Eh?" Peter asked looking up startled.

"Kitchen. Pete. Now. Something." James bit out snatching Peter by the back of his robes and dragging him out of the Common Room.

Soon the room was empty except for the two marauders. Remus blinked a few times before looking back at his book.

"So when are you going to go tell that girl?" he asked, idly flipping a page. "In a little bit," Sirius's voice drifted through casually with a hint of amusement.

Remus shifted a bit on the armchair adjusting the book. After a few moments of silence he asked, "Where are you going to tell her?" 

It was silent for a few moments before Sirius let out a deep chuckle, a lot closer than the voice had been. "Right here," that same voice deep voice purred into his ear, giving it a playful nip.

Remus looked up abruptly with a small blush. "W-What did you do that for?" he asked confusedly. He noticed how little space there was between their faces and pushed himself further into the chair.

Sirius chuckled again before crawling onto the chair and straddling his friend's lap. "I'm just doing what you told me to," Sirius said with a seductive smirk.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked racking his brain for everything he had told him. Sirius sighed dramatically before nuzzling the crook of Remus's neck. "Moony, how many people do you think find you attractive?" he questioned out of the blue.

"Er, none, I would imagine," Remus answered awkwardly, Why was he asking his that? 

Once again, Sirius chuckled. "This is why I was having suck a hard time," he said, happily nuzzling Remus again, "you're so damn oblivious." 

"What are you-!!" His breath hitched in his throat along with the rest of his sentence. Was that…was that Sirius's…tongue on his throat?

Sirius wove his finger through his tawny hair as he bit down on the sensitive skin. Remus let out a small moan, surprising himself. He felt Sirius smirk against his upper throat as he continued upwards.

"S-Sirius," Remus whispered in a small voice.

"Yes Remus?" Sirius answered helpfully and he stopped what he was doing to look into amber eyes. "What are you doing?" Remus whispered again in that small voice.

Sirius rolled his eyes and let out a sound of impatience. "Honestly Moony, even now can't you tell I'm trying to seduce you?" 

He blushed a deeper color. "If this is some kind of prank-" he started slowly. Sirius sighed again, resting his forehead on Remus'. "Moony, it's not a joke. I. Like. You. Hell, I love you! Have for a while, but you never picked up on it. For a smart person, you're pretty dumb," Sirius admitted with a smile.

Remus stared at him for a few moments then blinked slowly. "You…like me?" he questioned just to make sure he got it.

"Merlin's beard," Sirius muttered before crashing his lips against the others. Remus's eyes widened before closing shut. The kiss was rough and passionate causing our inexperienced werewolf to blush heavily. Sirius saw this and smirked, running his hand down Remus's spine. Remus gasped and Sirius took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Remus moaned and shivered in pleasure. It was like heaven! This feeling, this warmth in his stomach, it was so strange, yet it excited him. He liked it.

Soon Sirius moved back noticing the amber-eyed boy's lack of air. He smiled at the glazed look in the other boy's eyes as well as his panting for air. He brought his mouth back to the other's ear and gave it another nip. "So Moony," he said conversationally, "was that the best kiss ever, or what?"

Remus snapped out of his daze and shrugged. "I don't know," he stated innocently, "I'd have to test other people to find out." 

Sirius growled. "I don't think so. Anyone who so much as looks at **my** Moony inappropriately is going to wish they hadn't gone against a Black," he threatened. "We're quite possessive with our things."

"First off, I am not your think" ("Yes you are," Sirius muttered) "and second off don't worry, I don't plan on kissing anyone else for a long time," Remus said with a warm smile.

"Damn straight," Sirius agreed before flipping their positions. He sat Remus in his lap and rested his head on top of tawny hair, bringing the other boy close, and they both fell asleep.

6


End file.
